Many developments in the field of non-metallic materials, especially since World War II, have caused the use of such materials to become very generalized and wisespread for many applications. Such applications range from uses in space, in the medical field and packaging. In all instances, lightweight is required for various reasons, flexibility and/or the ability to conform to various complex shapes without exerting localized loads are needed. Further, strength is also very much desired. The list of additional requirements is long indeed.
Varied needs for specific applications have been met with many different manufactured products such as HONEYCOMB, FOAMED MATERIALS (rigid or flexible), DIMPLED or CORRUGATED SHEETS of a variety of materials, etc. . . . Again, the list is long. The product may be made impermeable or permeable as required for the application, impervious to certain chemicals, etc. . . . Some materials are molded, others are formed so as to espouse the final shape needed for their use. But, generally, the material shaped to perform a specific function cannot adopt and/or fit varying shapes, as the application may demand in the course of its use.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in the degree of conformability that the final product or article must display during the life of its application. During such usage lifetime, the product must conserve its original structural and flexural properties, through its shape may have to change hundreds, thousands or even millions of times. Thus, the nature of the basic materials entering into such article fabrication, the structural configuration,the shapes of the structure basic elements and the manner by which these are assembled during the manufacturing process represent important aspects of such fabrication.